Diskussion:The Tale of Tiger Claw/@comment-189.201.191.11-20170304020211
Ist Alopex Hass auf Tiger Claw wirklich "weit hergeholt"? Da will ich auf folgende Punkte eingehen. Punkt 1: Die Mutation Takeshi und seine Schwester waren einfach zwei Kinder, die mit anderen Kindern spielten. Doch dann öffnete sich mitten im Spielplatz ein Kraang-Portal und die Neugier trieb die beiden Kinder hinein. Doch statt in ein magisches Reich zu gelangen landeten sie praktisch in der Hölle. Die Kinder mussten Todesangst gehabt haben. Takeshi wurde in einen Tigermutanten und seine Schwester in eine Fuchsmutantin verwandelt. Mit Sicherheit war die Verwandlung für sie sehr schmerzhaft. Kann mir ausmalen, dass die Schwester, die als Alopex bekannt wurde, wohl folgendes gesagt oder gar gedacht hatte: Alopex: "Warum sind wir nur durch diese Tü''r gegangen? Warum haben diese schrecklichen Wesen uns in Monster verwandelt? Ich will nach Hause! Ich will zu Mutter und Vater!" Und nach der Flucht sind sie wieder im Spielplatz, aber versteckt vor den anderen Kindern. '''Alopex': "Wir sind zurü''ck!" '''Tiger Claw': "Ja, aber wir sind jetzt Monster. Glaubst du, dass Mutter und Vater und unsere Freunde uns erkennen werden?" Alopex traurig: "Nein, wo sollen wir nun hin?" Tiger Claw: "Fort von hier. Das ist nicht mehr unser Zuhause." Schließlich begannen die beiden ihr Leben im Zirkus und die begeisterten Zuschauer hielten sie einfach für gut kostümierte Artisten. Punkt 2: Das Leben in der kriminellen Unterwelt Nach dem wohl erfolgreichen Leben im Zirkus meinte Tiger Claw, dass ihre Fähigkeiten als Mutanten zu kostbar für Zirkusnummern geworden sind und nur das Leben in der kriminellen Unterwelt das Richtige für sie ist. Leben als Auftragskiller. Die ersten Einsätze waren für Alopex mit Sicherheit entsetzlich, doch Tiger Claw, der dieses Leben wohl genoss, zwang sie zu töten. Die Zielpersonen haben entweder um Gnade gefleht oder einfach sowas gesagt wie "Fahr zur Hölle". Was wohl Alopex über ihr Leben als berüchtigte Attentäterin gedacht hatte: Alopex: "Takeshi, was ist nur aus uns geworden? Erst wurden wir zu Monster und jetzt sind wir mordende Monster. Hast du deine Menschlichkeit verloren? Ich wollte nie eine Mutantin sein! Ich wollte nie kriminell werden! Ich wollte niemals Menschen schreckliche Dinge antun. Ich sehe die Opfer noch vor mir!" Punkt 3: Der Tod der Eltern Dass Tiger Claw den Tod der Eltern zu verantworten hat wird zwar angedeutet, aber ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, was da abgelaufen sein kann. Alopex hatte wohl den Wunsch zu versuchen Kontakt mit ihren Eltern aufzunehmen. Doch ihr Bruder Tiger Claw wollte es verhindern und reiste daher in ihr einstiges Heimatdorf. Er brachte die Eltern um, die mit Sicherheit von seiner Erscheinung entsetzt waren und nicht wussten, dass der Mutant ihr verschwundener Sohn ist. Die Eltern hatten sicher für ihre verschwundenen Kinder eine Art Schrein errichtet. Tiger Claw: "Vergebt mir, Mutter und Vater. Ihr solltet niemals erfahren, was aus uns geworden ist. Ihr hättet nie akzeptiert, dass wir Monster sind. Meine Schwester und ich brauchen keine Bindung an unser früheres menschliches Leben. Es ist so besser für uns alle." Alopex reiste dann zum einstigen Heimatdorf und erfuhr heimlich über Dritte vom Tod der Eltern und dass alles auf die Tat eines Profikillers hinweist. Sie endeckt dann das Grab der Eltern und auch die Gräber, die für Takeshi und sie errichtet wurden. Alopex und hasserfüllt: "Takeshi, was hast du getan! Sie waren unsere Eltern! Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen. Ich bin sicher sie hätten uns akzeptiert. Es ist alles nur deine Schuld! Wären wir niemals durch diese außerirdische Tur gegangen, dann waren wir niemals Mutanten geworden, wären niemals kriminell geworden und unsere Eltern würden noch am Leben sein. Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Dafür wirst du mit deinem Leben bezahlen! Mutter! Vater! Ich werde euch rächen! Ich werde mich rächen!" Dann kam es zum Kampf zwischen Tiger Claw und Alopex, bei der Tiger Claw der Tigerschwanz abgeschnitten wurde. Alopex sich nach dem Kampf von ihren Wunden: "Ich habe dir den Schwanz genommen, Bruder. Doch eines Tages nehme ich dir das Leben." Wenn man diese Punkte betrachtet und spekuliert, dann scheint mir Alopex Hass auf ihren Bruder nicht so weit hergeholt. Es wird zwar nur angedeutet, dass Tiger Claw ihre eigenen Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat, aber da kann man schon den Zorn von Alopex verstehen. Was könnt ihr dazu weitersagen? Was hättet ihr an Alopex`s Stelle getan?